Ryuuji Tada
Ryuuji Tada (多田 竜二, ただ りゅうじ, Tada Ryūji) is a main character of the series Haru Matsu Bokura. He is a 2nd year high school student and is a member of the Seiryo Basketball Club. Appearance Ryuuji is a tall and slim young man with short blonde hair with a tuft of hair sticking up at the top and dark red eyes. He has 3 piercings on his left ear and 2 on his right. He typically attires in his standard school uniform and wears the number 4 Seiryo jersey uniform during a match after he was selected as the new captain of the team. Ryuuji rarely smiles but he is seen constantly smiling and blushing around his crush, Nanase. Personality According to his fan girls, Ryuuji is a tsundere senpai. He is naughty but somewhat a naive person. He is obsessed with Nanase who is the daughter of the manager at the cafe and a co-worker of Mitsuki Haruno. He appears to be excited yet nervous around her. He desperately wants to show off his cool side to her, yet ends up looking silly most of the time. Ryuuji confessed his feelings to her but unfortunately got rejected and is described as somewhat girly due to the fact that he is usually accompanied by his friends. He continues to visit her at the cafe and is determined to win her affection someday. Just like Towa Asakura, Rui Miyamoto and Kyousuke Wakamiya , Ryuuji is very passionate about basketball. He takes club activities very seriously and does anything to win their match. Ryuuji is the type of person who would feel responsible every time they would lose a game. It is revealed that he would discipline himself by refraining from doing the things he is fond of doing such as playing video games or reading mangas, and focuses solely on training in order to win on their next match. Ryuuji became the new captain, replacing their senpai, Usui, who retired after they got defeated in the inter-high preliminaries. Relationships Ryuuji treats Mitsuki as his younger sister. They first met at the cafe where he almost confessed to her by mistake. At first, Mitsuki thought he and his friends were being rude and frivolous but soon realizes that they can be nice and fun people to hang around with. He deceives her in entering into an agreement of watching their practice match; however she got irritated once again with him when it was revealed that they were actually playing a bet on her. Eventually, Mitsuki takes revenge by telling Nanase about it. As a consequence, he was scolded by her and regretted his misdoings. They ultimately become good friends and she starts supporting and cheering for them on their basketball matches. Trivia *Ryuuji's favorite food is hamburg steak and dislikes vegetables. *His position in his team is small forward and he used to wear the number 7 jersey uniform. *He wears a pair of converse sneakers with his school uniform. *He enjoys teasing Mitsuki, although she immediately learns to fight back at him. *Despite the dating ban rule, he goes to see Nanase whom he considers as his first ever crush at the cafe. He worships her like a goddess. *He calls Nanase "Nana-san". *He has his wristband signed by her through Towa that reads: "Victory! You must win! Ryuuji you idiot!" *He becomes more motivated to play basketball every time he receives something from Nanase. *He got injured during the inter-high preliminary where they eventually got defeated. *Ryuuji is good at splitting watermelons. *He is also fond of reading mangas including shōjo-a graphic novel intended for young women. Navigation Category:Ryuuji Tada Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Seiryo High School